visiting the neighbors
by kryxel
Summary: the doctor who has been stuck in equestria sets off for home with the elements of harmony and luna in tow.


"-And that is why you should never give a mouse a dime. He will just build a great theme park" Doctor whooves said standing over his TARDIS console. The tan pony with slicked back hair pushed a button with his right hoof, pulled a leaver with his tail and then bumped a knob with his forehead "so my little ponies… where to next?"

Twilight sparkle, a purple unicorn looked at the Doctor "well I want to go somewhere educati-" a rainbow colored blur spins around her "twilight do you actually think we came on this ship to Learn?" rainbow dash, a cyan Pegasus with rainbow colored mane and tail, said as she landed next to rarity, a white unicorn with purple hair.

"Ohohoh! I know where we can go! Lets go to the bestist fun funny place in the entire galaxy! Or solar system! Or universe!" pinkie pie said as she bounced around her fellow earth pony applejack, who halted the pink pony and said, "sugar cube. We jus left there. In a rapid tizzy because somepony was freaking out at the it's a small world ride"

Fluttershy blushed and her wings flopped a little "I… I. Sorry." She said as her pink mane bounced into her face.

"Well I have a plan. Lets just flip the randomizer on. And each of you gives me… one number. Between 0 and 9. That will give us X, Y, and Z coordinates and the randomizer will put us on a random place on the nearest planet. Sound good to everypony?" the doctor said flipping a switch and turning to look at the fillies

"Well sounds good to me" twilight said

"Just as long as they have a shopping mall… I need new horseshoes." Rarity said

Both rainbow and pinkie nodded and fluttershy let out a peep that the doctor assumed was yes.

"Well I have a might issue with the randowhatsit. What if we like… landed in lava or halfway through a tree or somthin?" applejack asked pushing her hat bill up a little

"Well I never thought about that. But don't worry everything will be fine"

Applejack sighed "well if you sayso…eight."

Twilight thought "um…six"

Fluttershy silently said "oh um… how about um. Seven. If that would be okay… if you want to."

Rainbow dash tapped a hoof on her head "well I say five"

"Three three three three. Hehehe" pinkie said "three is just a funny word once you think about it"

"And we will finish off with an. 09… and dash could you push that leaver to your left and twist the knob on the right. The big one not the small one" the doctor said as he stepped over to something that looked like a game controller.

He pushes the toggle switches and mumbled to himself "two up two down left right left right.. B A start." And the tardis Takes off with a spin and a dip heading down a corridor of time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sis. It is time to raise the sun… you have been up all night." Luna said as she walked over to where her sister sat on the cushion in front of her fireplace.

The very pale pink almost white alicorn with pink and blue mane and tail looked over to the darker blue alicorn "oh sorry Luna… I was just looking into anything about that doctor whooves character last time he came in here and was yelling about a disaster. I didn't listen. Told him to get some help. Then when the thing he said would happen… I was dumbfounded. I…" celestia was cut off as Luna put a hoof on her mouth "cele. You can save the longwinded explanation till after the sunrise." Luna says as she slightly trots to the door. "Show time for you."

Celestia nods and walks out to the pavilion where her orchestra waits "lets see. How about a classic this time… here comes the sun." (/watch?v=CYsd5dB5TNQ)

The blue unicorn conductor nods his head as his baton levitates

Celestia closes her eyes and lets the music flow through her and into her very soul.. her eyes open and the first creases of dawn cross the sky.

Her wings pop up and a few beams of light pierce the heavens from the east.

She brings them down Quickly to launch herself into the air. Her horn spins the music around and launches it higher like a beacon where the sun will soon be… the sun keeping its steady and well paced progression ever closer from the horizon as celestia dances.

With the sun fully up she moves her thoughts back to the doctor issue

'maybe I am just imagining it. Maybe there is nothing to him but what pinkie has.. the uncanny ability to be-' celestias train of thought was derailed by a blue box dropping like a stone from above her and almost hitting her and definitely landing in the middle of the orchestra. The orchestra scatters back from the offensive box with only one earth pony pausing and whimpering about her cello before running with the others.

Celestia lands next to the box and looks around it before standing where the door is.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The doctor smiles "we landed.. where I don't know.. but lets go out and see… it could be a whole different planet.. or it could be the vast future or it could be-"

"Hi Princess Celestia!" pinkie said looking out the open door into the very shocked face of celestia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luna trotted though the halls as she headed to where the guards said celestia had locked herself in.

Apparently after raising the sun she walked into her study and locked the door instructing the guards that nopony interrupt under threat of moon-vacation.

Luna approached the door and heard mumbling behind it that was not celestias voice… she carefully crept up and placed an ear on the door hearing celestia

"-re telling me that the box that almost crushed me and my orchestra is a space ship.. that can travel anywhere and when… and is bi-bi-bi…"

"bigger on the inside yes" came the obviously colt voice. Luna reconised it but couldent place where…

"bigger on the inside.. yes" celestia repeated as if she couldent beleve it

"and it has a whole bunch of rooms inside.. like a maze. He even has a banana field in there and a room big enough it held a small planet!" came a sqeeky voice that luna reconised belonged to the element of laughter.

"yeah pinkie is right.. it was huge.. I got lost in there as I flew around.. had to pull a sonic rainboom just to find the door" loyalty said as wingflaps were heard

"he also took us to educational places Princess.. like the cival war of equestria. General Greys charge up canterhill.. the pastry battle of rainbow bridge.. oh and even the freeing of the pegasai to fly free." The element of magic said cheerfully

celestia sighed and luna could see in her minds eye celestia closing her eyes to think

"Doctor… you said you came from a different dimention.. one where hoomans were the dominant species correct?" if luna had fingers she would have snapped them as she remembered it was Doctor whooves voice.

"humans and yes Princess" the doctor said

"can you go back?" Celestia asked

"well I could now. I recalibrated my TARDI… my ship to take the wavelength of whatever universe I come into."

"do so. And take the elements of harmony and" the door swung open and luna fell inside getting her legs all tangled together "my evesdropping sister as well"

madness insued as everypony voiced their complaints to celestia

"now wait just a minute I don't run a taxi-"

"celestia I have been learining so much in ponyvi-"

"now? But I haven't packed nor do I have the appropreate styles needed or my"

"who will look after the animals while I am go-"

"apple bucking season starts tomorrow yer highness and big Macintosh ne-

"but the wonderbolts are running a tryout nex-"

"your banishing me to another dimention? As if the moon was not far en-"

"oh! We are going somewhere? Before we go can we have a bon voyage party?"

celestia held up a hoof and most of the ponys fell silent.. exept for pinkie who was still going on about the party before applejack silenced her with a hoof on her mouth  
>"it is not a command or a banishment but a request… let me explain"<p>

"no there is too much.. let you sum-up" pinkie said in a Spanish accent.

All the ponys looked at her for a second before writing it off as pinkie.

"the doctor here said the hoomans" "humans" "the humans are a technological species.. they are always working on ways of travel. And they too have been working on cross dimentional travel correct?" the doctor nodded to celestias question

"well I would rather be the first one to extend a hoof in friendship with the humans.. before they build the gateway.. so that's why I would like your help Doctor."

Celestia turned to the other ponys "I want the elements to go because they are the perfect choice of ambassitors." Celestia looks at each pony and speaks"

"twilight. You are my number one student and know much about how friendship works in equestria.. I would like you to test their friendship and science in the human world"

"yes Princess."

"Rarity. Your eye for fashion and generosity will help you stand out in crowds and get the ponys noticed for who we are and what we stand for."

"as always your magesty"

"fluttershy. Your kind spirit and gentle nature have always allowed animals to be your friend. I want you to speak with them, if you can, and see what they think of humans."

"animals. Thank you princess.

"applejack. If anypony knows how well an economy is it would be the hardworking farmponys. I would like for you to find a farm and have a nice neighborly chat about the government and the people of the country you land in."

"I sure as shootin will Princess.

"rainbow dash. You can tell a lot of a species by the games they play. I would like for you to learn their games and see how well they play. Code of honor. Fairness. Sportsponyship and the like."

"oh yeah I am so totally going to bea… I mean yes princess."

"pinkie pie. If anypony can win over hearts and minds of the humans… it is bound to be you. Your energetic personality and cheerfulness have always guided you.. and I would be a great foal if I asked you to do anything else… just try not to throw too much partys."

"okie dokie loki"

luna coughed incase anypony forgot about her

"ah yes.. my evesdropping sister…"

celestia turned to luna and smiled

"I am not banishing you.. but asking for your help… while the elements of harmony are good for a little information they do not know the nuances of government. Luna. You have been raised to see the world as one big government of the ponys. And it is some of your ideas that has stopped war and violence for a long time."

Luna blinked "your asking for my imput… really?"

"yes. I would go myself.. but I do have a princessdom to run. And you are the best choice to go in my stead."

Luna nods and looks up at celestia again.

Celestia smiles and turns back to the ponys "okay fillys… you have twenty four hours before you go on your trip… I suggest packing for anything."


End file.
